Cuando el amor es para siempre
by alice-cullen-cool
Summary: ¿Que ocurre cuando se termina una relacion pero el amor continua? eso es lo que pasa en este fic Mal summary pero leanla igual quedo linda(creo)


Jasper POV

Habian pasado 7 años desde que no la volvía a ver, era extraño estar en Forks otra vez después de haber decidido irme del país a estudiar a Europa. Volví por la única mujer que aún me ataba en este pueblo y a la única que podía amar : Alice.

Desde que la deje no hay noche en que no la sueñe, en que no vea su carita llena de lagrimas en el momento del adiós. Sé que es estúpido pensar que ella aun me ame o se acuerde de mi , hasta puede que este casada y con hijos pero una parte de mi me decía que no perdia nada con intentar hablar con ella.

Nuestra separación fue dolorosa pero tenia que hacerlo, recuerdo a la perfeccion ese dia en que la perdí tal vez para siempre.

-Ali vente conmigo, sé que en un principio será difícil pero si estamos juntos saldremos adelante

-No, no puedo Jazz – dijo ella con los ojos llorosos- ya hemos hablado de esto antes no es que no quiera pero tú sabes que debo cuidar a Cinthya y a mi madre. No me puedes pedir que me vaya contigo a Francia si ni siquiera he terminado el instituto y sabiendo perfectamente que mi madre es ciega y que Cinthya apenas se cuida a sí misma. No me hagas elegir entre tú y mi familia porque saldrás perdiendo.

-Por una vez en la vida deja de pensar en los demás y piensa en ti –le grite ya muy enojado y asumiendo que ella no me quería lo suficiente - ¿o es que tú ya no me quieres?

-¿Cómo puedes decir algo así? –grito ella enojada y llorando- si te quiero, te amo y nunca amare a alguien igual y lo sabes pero no puedo entregarte mi futuro. Tú ya terminaste el instituto y entiendo que quieras estudiar en el extranjero pero no me arrastres a mí contigo, yo también tengo mis sueños Jasper y no los sacrificare por ser la típica ama de casa que no tiene más que hacer que tener una y otra vez un millón de hijos.

-Yo no te estoy pidiendo que renuncies a tus sueños, te estoy pidiendo que me acompañes porque te amo, pero eres tan egoísta que solo piensas que yo no are tus sueños realidad ¿sabes qué? Es mejor dejar esto hasta aquí, quédate cuidando a tu madre y a tu hermana drogadicta. Espero no volver a verte nunca más en la vida.

-Tienes razón, prefiero quedarme aquí, terminar mis estudios y sé que me volveré a enamorar y a sacar a mi familia adelante, me quedo a eso y a cumplir mis propios sueños. Creo que tú y yo somos muy diferentes para estar juntos, nunca resultaría.

Y ese fue el adiós, era cierto que éramos muy diferentes ella era vegetariana, rebelde, provenía de una familia humilde y, su padre la abandono cuando Cinthya apenas era una bebe. En cambio yo era demasiado conservador y millonario como para lograr entenderla, creí que ella siempre estaría dispuesta a hacer lo que yo quisiera porque tenía más dinero que ella. Pero ahora me di cuenta de que la perdí por idiota y que no entendía el verdadero significado de la palabra amor.

Ya en la puerta de su casa, sentí miedo de que ella no quisiera verme y me cerrara la puerta en la cara. Había llamado a mi hermana Rosalie antes de venir, pero ella se encontraba de Luna de Miel y dijo que no tenía ni idea de que le había pasado a la familia Brandon desde que yo me fui.

Antes de que tocara la puerta, esta se abrió y una mujer con un bolso lleno de cosas de bebes y un bebe en sus brazos salió por la puerta.

-¿Jasper? –pregunto emocionada y sonriendo-No me lo creo. Todos creíamos que estabas feliz y con una familia en Francia o algo así.

-Hola Cinthya –sonreí, pese a todo lo que dije de ella en la discusión con Alice , Cinthya fue mi mejor amiga por mucho tiempo , incluso gracias a ella conocí a Alice el dia que me invito a almorzar a su casa por primera vez- , Te veo y no lo creo ¿eres madre?

-Claro y hasta estoy casada ¿no te parece increíble? , pensé que nunca dejaría las drogas pero el amor me cambio y ya me vez aquí felizmente casada y con un hijo. Pero creo que tú no has venido a verme a mí ni a ver si sigo fumando, yo creo que tu viniste a saber algo de Alice.

-Acertaste – me invitó a pasar y nos sentamos en la sala-¿has sabido algo de ella?

-Claro, es mi hermana por si lo habías olvidado. No vive aquí, vive en Port Ángeles aunque no te aseguro nada, lo más probable es que este de viaje.

-¿Rehízo su vida? Digo ¿se casó? – esa era clave para mi y creo que Cinthya lo interpreto de la misma forma por su mirada fija en mí.

-Jasper , tu deberías saber que mi hermanita no es una monja de claustro y que es muy bonita, así que sí , no se ha casado pero está saliendo con alguien hace año y medio.

Después de esa respuesta salí corriendo, tenía la esperanza de que todo lo que me dijo Cinthya fuera un error sobre todo la parte de la relación. Me subí en mi carro y conduje a toda velocidad a Port Ángeles, no esperaba verla ya que no tenía la dirección. Pero no perdía nada con dar una vuelta por ahí en mi coche. Fue una sorpresa cuando la vi acomodando unas bolsas en la cajuela del auto. Me baje inmediatamente, tenía que hablar con ella a toda costa.

-Alice –la llame cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca de ella.

-¡Que sorpresa verte!-dijo abrasándome y saludándome con un beso en la mejilla-¿Por qué no me dijiste que volvías?

-Quería darte una sorpresa, sé que te gusta que te sorprendan.-sonrio y se sonrojo un poco por mis palabras. Me la quede viendo por largo rato, era mucho más bella de lo que la recordaba.

-¿y cómo va todo en Francia? Veo que hiciste realidad tu sueño de estudiar en Europa , me alegro mucho por ti, yo también he cumplido mis sueños , ahora estoy de vacaciones aquí pero en 2 días vuelvo a Milán. Soy diseñadora de modas y me necesitan para coordinar un desfile.

-Sí, casi todo es como lo soñé pero me falta algo.

-¿Qué te falta? Digo, la última vez que hablamos quedo en claro que estudiar ingeniería en Francia era lo más importante para ti- dijo mientras caminábamos a una cafetería.

-Me faltas tú Ali – me miro muy sorprendida- , te amo desde siempre y para siempre

-No Jasper , tu no me amas , creíste amarme hace años pero tú no me querías en lo más mínimo. Tú creías que con dinero podías hacer tuyo al mundo, pero espero que ahora sepas que no es así, no me puedes comprar. Yo te amaba y trate de demostrártelo siempre, y sabía que tu creías que con tu dinero tendrías mi amor para siempre, pero ya vez que no. Fuiste demasiado inconsciente y no te diste cuenta de que yo por ti moría, priorizaste tus sueños a los sueños que pudimos haber construido juntos.

-Lo sé , no debí haberte hecho escoger entre tu familia y yo, pero te amo y nunca en estos 7 años te he podido olvidar. Pienso en ti a cada minuto del día y de la noche, eres mi vida Ali.

-Vas a tener que hacer un esfuerzo por olvidarme- dijo ella levantándose de su silla y mirándome con pena-, yo ya no te amo , te quiero porque fuiste importante en mi vida pero el amor se fue Jazz, te deseo lo mejor en la vida y que encuentres a una mujer que te ame como lo mereces.

-¿estas saliendo con otro?-pregunte con un hilo de voz y aguantándome las ganas de llorar.

-Más que eso, voy a tener un hijo con mi novio –dijo tocando con una de sus manos su vientre aun plano- Bueno me tengo que ir, espero que estés bien y dale mis saludos a tu familia y a tu hermana.

Me dio un beso en la mejilla y se alejó lentamente por la calle dejándome solo en la cafetería. Salí de ese lugar y comencé a caminar viendo en la dirección en la que ella se había ido, comenzaba a llover pero no me importaba. Ella no solo se llevó mi vida sino que se llevó mi corazón y la capacidad de amar para siempre.

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado, no sabia muy bien si dejarlo como one shoot o hacer un fic más largoi asi que lo decidiré luego. Ojala estén bien y nos emos en este u otro fic. **


End file.
